Graduate
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Meskipun rencananya tak berhasil berjalan seperti seharusnya, namun akhirnya sang Super High School Idol Star dapat lulus dari Kibougamine Gakuen seperti yang diharapkan... canon. My first Indonesian fic in this fandom, R&R?


Gadis itu memandang kilatan besi tajam yang ada di genggamannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Naegi-kun..."

.

.

.

**Graduate**

Dangan Ronpa - Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei © Spike Chunsoft

(LeonSayaka, suspense/tragedy, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"K-kau?"

Tubuh Leon membeku di tempat, sempurna sekali dengan posisinya yang disudutkan oleh seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka. Semula ia mengira kalau sang pemilik ruangan akan menyambutnya dengan sapaan manis dan ajakan untuk duduk berdua, namun kombinasi insting dan desiran angin di belakangnya memaksa Leon untuk menghindar. Siapa yang menduga kalau orang yang memegang pisau dapur dengan kondisi siap serang itu adalah seorang gadis manis bernama Maizono Sayaka?

"Kau... kau tidak berencana akan membunuhku, kan, Maizono-san?"

Gadis yang bertitel _Super High School Idol Star_ itu tak tersenyum sama sekali seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di depan layar kaca, sebaliknya, ia mengangkat pisau dapur itu ke udara. Dengan keadaan panik, Leon semakin merapatkan diri ke belakang, yang sialnya membentur meja dengan katana pajangan di atasnya.

Tunggu... katana?

Saat pisau itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya, Leon langsung mengambil katana yang masih tersimpan pada tempatnya itu dan menamengi dirinya sendiri, membuat Sayaka cukup terkejut atas perlawanannya yang tiba-tiba. Beruntungnya bagi pemuda berambut oranye itu karena senjata tajam yang kini dipegangnya sungguhan, dan bisa digunakan untuk membela diri sekaligus menyerang balik Sayaka. Hanya dengan mengandalkan insting bertahan hidup serta kemampuan tangannya saat bermain _baseball_, Leon mengayunkan katana-nya sekali lagi. Sayaka yang lengah segera mendapat goresan yang cukup tajam di pergelangan tangan, membuatnya menjatukan satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki. Ketakutan yang menyerang membuat gadis itu tak mampu berpikir jernih –ia justru berlari sejauh mungkin dan bukannya mengambil pisaunya kembali. Kini kedudukan mereka terbalik, sang penyerang dalam posisi tersudut. Lebih parah, Sayaka tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Maizono-san..." geram Leon sambil berjalan ke arah gadis itu. "Sebelum katana ini menusuk tubuhmu... katakan, mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Diam. Target berhenti menggigil ketakutan, namun bibir mungilnya bergerak pelan.

"Aku ingin 'lulus'..."

Leon masih mempertahankan posisinya, menunggu kata-kata lanjutan kembali meluncur dari mulut sang calon korban.

"Aku tak ingin hidup selamanya di sini... aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri, punya karir sendiri, punya segala yang kuinginkan di dunia luar sana. Tapi... Monokuma merebut itu semua, dan akan memberitahu semuanya jika aku berhasil lulus!" teriak Sayaka dalam keputusasaan, raut cantiknya kini tergantikan seluruhnya oleh rasa marah dan dendam. "Sekarang... semua rencanaku sia-sia, kan? Aku mengundangmu kemari agar kau bisa mati terbunuh, dan aku bisa menuduh Naegi sebagai pelakunya. Seharusnya aku mengundang orang yang lebih lemah saja seperti Chihiro agar senjataku tak makan tuan... hahahaha..."

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, Sayaka masih menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya yang bisa mengantarkannya sendiri ke gerbang alam barzakh. "Sekarang semua keputusan berada di tanganmu... apa kau yang akan melanjutkan rencanaku dan keluar dari tempat ini sebagai pemenang, atau sebaliknya?"

"Tentu saja aku memilih yang pertama!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Leon menghunuskan katana-nya ke depan, bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidup Sayaka. Lagi-lagi, gadis berambut biru gelap itu menghindar, entah masih belum menyerah atau hanya sekadar insting. Sudah menjadi naluri manusia untuk terus mempertahankan hidupnya, dan hal itu pula yang terjadi dengan Sayaka meskipun dalam keadaan paling terdesak. Tubuh mungilnya kini sangat menguntungkan untuk menghindar dari sabetan besi tajam tersebut, sehingga katana Leon seringkali hanya menggores _wallpaper_ dinding saja. Berlari, melompat, jongkok, menendang, sesekali mencoba adu fisik meski ia tahu kalau itu akan sia-sia. Tujuannya hanyalah pisau dapur yang sempat ia jatuhkan di lantai tadi, dan kini Sayaka telah hampir meraihnya.

"Mengincar ini?"

Leon yang menyadari maksud Sayaka sesungguhnya menginjak pisau yang kebetulan tergeletak di dekat kakinya, membuat tangan gadis yang sebelumnya terulur ke arah benda tajam tersebut itu tersentak.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau gadis cantik sepertimu harus menjadi pelaku pembunuhan, Nona... sayang sekali." Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apalagi kau sengaja mendekati Naegi itu sejak kalian berdua bertemu agar kau bisa mendapat alibi serta menumpahkan segala kesalahanmu ke anak itu. Apa aku benar?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ujung katana Leon masih mengarah ke leher gadis berambut biru gelap itu, kilatan sinarnya yang terpantul melalui besi tajam tersebut membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aku... aku sungguh tak percaya... persahabatmu dengan Naegi-kun ternyata demi alasan yang sedangkal itu..."

Rupanya saat itulah Leon menurunkan pertahanannya, sehingga Sayaka dengan mudah berlari menjauh sambil menarik pisau yang berada diantara sol sepatu Leon dan lantai berkarpet. Sayang, satu-satunya tujuan yang paling aman dan paling dekat saat ini adalah kamar mandi. Berbekal pengetahuan singkat bahwa kamar mandi di kamar ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan cara khusus, Sayaka segera masuk dan menutup pintu dari dalam, berharap itu akan memberi banyak waktu bagi dirinya untuk menenangkan diri dan menyerang balik saat ada kesempatan.

BRAAAKKK!

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Leon untuk mengendorkan baut dengan perkakas miliknya dan menendang pintu itu begitu saja. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sayaka di dalam bilik _shower_ dengan menggenggam pisau dapurnya, ia tahu kalau lawannya takkan lari kemana-mana. Apalagi dengan kondisi psikologis gadis itu yang sudah berada di titik terendah, sangat mudah sekali untuk merebut pisau yang ada di tangan Sayaka dan menyerangnya balik dengan menggunakan senjata yang sama. Hanya dengan satu tusukan.

CRAAAATTTT!

"Kau... salah..." Darah dan kata-kata mengalir bersamaan dari bibir Sayaka, sementara diam-diam telunjuknya bergerak di belakang punggung demi menggoreskan sesuatu menggunakan darahnya sendiri. "Aku... sangat senang bisa bertemu Naegi-kun... dan sejujurnya aku tidak tega mengorbankan dia demi kepentingan egoisku sendiri..."

Satu, satu, nol, tiga, tujuh. Angka terbalik yang sengaja disamarkan agar si pelaku tidak dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan terakhir yang tersisa, Sayaka mengatakan semua yang terpendam di dalam hatinya, selain untuk memperpanjang waktu untuk membuat satu pesan kematian. "Kalau kau bisa lulus... dari sekolah ini, bisakah kau... mengatakan pada Naegi-kun tentang... permintaan maafku karena telah... menjebaknya?"

"Itupun kalau kau bisa... lulus."

Dalam satu tarikan napas terakhir, Sayaka memandang tajam sang pembunuh. Alih-alih marah seperti sebelumnya, bibirnya justru melengkung ke atas sebentar sebelum mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Senyum ejekan.

Leon terengah-engah, namun bergetar ketakutan di saat yang sama. Baru pertama kali ini ia membunuh manusia, dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah gadis itu tak bernyawa. Darah yang menciprati seluruh bilik _shower_, termasuk kemeja yang Leon kenakan tentu akan menjadi barang bukti yang menguatkan jika ditemukan oleh orang lain. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari cara agar ia bisa melenyapkan barang bukti serta kabur secepat mungkin. Dipaksanya sepasang kaki itu untuk berlari keluar kamar, melanggar _Night Time_ yang telah disepakati bersama, hingga akhirnya kelereng oranye itu bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan yang ditutup dengan menggunakan jeruji baja.

Tempat pembakaran sampah.

* * *

_"Waah... tak kusangka Sayaka-chan bisa masuk _Kibougamine Gakuen_, selamat ya!" seru Mayu, salah satu anggota dari _idol group_ yang sedang naik daun yaitu _Vertical Love_. Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil namanya itu tersenyum lebar. Berkali-kali dibacanya surat di tangan demi memastikan apa yang terketik di atas sana tidak salah. Dari seluruh anggota _Vertical Love_, bahkan dari seluruh _idol group_ yang belakangan ini sedang menjamur di Jepang, hanya ia satu-satunya yang terpilih oleh sekolah elit itu sebagai _Super High School Idol Star. _meskipun ada rasa tidak yakin terbersit di dalam hati –oh ayolah, masih banyak penyanyi lain yang lebih baik dari dirinya!_

_"Sudah, jangan dibaca lagi, Sayaka-chan." Rin menurunkan surat berstempel logo sekolah yang berbentuk beruang hitam-putih itu dengan kikikan geli. Diantara anggota _Vertical Love_, gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu itulah yang paling energik dan usil. "Tulisannya tidak akan berubah, kok. Selamat, ya. Makan-makan, dong~"_

_"Haha, itu bisa diatur. Tapi... nanti... bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

_Kelima gadis itu saling berpandangan, pertanyaan yang sama menggantung di atas kepala mereka._

_"Bukankah... jika aku sekolah di sana nanti, _Vertical Love_ tidak akan lengkap?" jelas Sayaka, secara implisit juga mengatakan kalau dia-lah yang menjadi ikon di _idol group_ yang sudah dibesarkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Selain itu, teman-temannya selama ini juga awalnya adalah penyanyi solo, yang akhirnya mendapat ketenaran besar-besaran setelah diajak gadis berambut biru gelap itu untuk bergabung. Kemampuan Sayaka untuk meningkatkan serta mempertahankan kualitas _Vertical Love_ itulah yang mungkin membawanya ke _Kibougamine Gakuen_, sekaligus menjadi dilema terbesarnya dalam jenjang karirnya yang kini berada di puncak teratas._

_Suasana mendadak senyap, namun tak lama. Megumi, anggota tertua _Vertical Love_ yang paling disegani kedua setelah Sayaka akhirnya angkat suara. Dengan tepukan pelan di bahu dan senyum menenangkan, gadis dengan mata sehijau zamrud itu berkata lembut,  
_

_"Memang benar, _Vertical Love_ tidak akan sama tanpa kehadiranmu. Karena itu... sering-sering pulang, ya! Kalau bisa, minta izinlah dengan Kepala Sekolahmu jika kita ada _event_ besar, jadi kita akan selalu bersama-sama di depan fans dan masyarakat umum. Soal latihan dan perlengakapan lain, nanti kita semua yang akan mengurusnya. Pokoknya kami akan mendukungmu seratus persen, asal kau harus mempromosikan kita di depan teman-teman sekolahmu nanti!"_

_Tanpa terasa, manik biru Sayaka basah dan hangat. "T-terima kasih, teman-teman... tanpa bantuan kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berada di sini sekarang..."  
_

_"Kami yang seharusnya berkata demikian," sahut Aoki santai. "Sekarang, fokusmu saat ini adalah pendidikan di sekolah barumu. Siapa tahu, kan, kau mendapat pelatihan khusus yang mungkin sangat berguna bagi kita?" _

_Sayaka mengangguk pelan, dihapusnya air mata yang masih menggenang di kelopak. "Baiklah... aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian agar bisa menjalani ini semua tanpa aku..."_

_"Jangan cuma doa saja, komunikasi juga!" seru Rin bersemangat. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai tidak menelepon kita dan malah bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barumu nanti!"_

_"Haha, aku pastiiiiiii akan sangat merindukan kalian~"_

_Kelima gadis yang baru saja melepas status sebagai murid sekolah menengah pertama itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan pelukan erat. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau pelukan itu adalah hal terakhir yang pernah dilakukan oleh _Vertical Love_, terutama sejak pentolannya menapakkan kaki ke _Kibougamine Gakuen_..._

* * *

**Epilog**

_Hey, Naegi-kun... maaf aku telah menjebakmu waktu itu. Tapi... aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena kaulah, aku bisa mencapai tujuanku, yaitu lulus dari _Kibougamine Gakuen_..._

_...Meskipun aku tak dapat kembali pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan karirku sebagai _idol_._

Naegi membuka mata. Senyum yang sangat familiar itu masih terbaca dengan jelas di mimpinya barusan.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Yeah! Semangat babat alas kembali membara! Iya saya tau kalo fic ini nyaris copas plot asli, sebenernya saya pengen bikin missing scene dan ngegambarin perasaan Sayaka lebih dalam, tapi... ujung-ujungnya fail juga hiksu QAQ apalagi sebenernya saya udah banyak dapet sop iler, tapi tetep aja... kurang greget kalo ga main game-nya apalagi nonton animenya sampai habis ;w;

Ada yang mau minjemin PSPnya ke saya? Saya udah download, cuma baru nyadar kalo file-nya ga bisa dimainin di laptop. Padahal udah download seharian itu huhu.

Err... review? *lempar Monokuma

EDIT: akhirnya saya nambahin flashback Maizono, gimana? ada yang merasa familiar dengan anggota Vertical Love? ^^


End file.
